


Welcome Back to Stars Hollow

by Jakarva



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakarva/pseuds/Jakarva
Summary: I will not apologize for how much I adore Luke and have my whole life
Relationships: Luke Danes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Welcome Back to Stars Hollow

You looked up at the old hardware sign that hung above the diner you frequented, a small smile quarked your lips and you wiggled in your coat a little before stepping up. The little bell above door rang and you closed your eyes, savoring in the smells and sounds; it'd been too long. You took one last deep breath and opened your eyes.  
"Y/N?"

Luke.

Perhaps you missed him the most.  
You smiled while his eyes set on you.   
"Y/n? Like, old friend, coffee guzzling, cookie baking y/n?" You cocked your head at the dark-haired woman who swivelled around on the stool. "Hi caffeine sister!" She grinned at you "coffee?" Luke fixed her with a perplexed look "what? You said she's like me with the coffee! That means she runs on it, don't ya?" She whipped around and looked back at you.

"And spite."  
"And spite."

You and Luke spoke in unison, both chuckling.  
"Hah, that was weird." A younger woman spoke.  
"Uh, y/n this is Lorelai-" he introduced the elder of the two "and this is her daughter Rory." He pointed out the younger woman. You waved vaguely with a small awkward smile.  
"Well, c'mon, we don't bite, sit down! Luke, where's the woman's coffee?" The flannel clad man sputtered a moment when Lorelai slapped her hand against the counter while you peeled off your coat and sat down across from where he was.   
"Yeah, Lucas, where's my coffee?" His nose scrunched and he let out a growl.  
"Don't you start."  
Lorelai gasped.  
"Yeah, Luuuuuucas." She giggled,a grin on her face.  
"See what you started?" He sighed when you smiled innocently and he threw a towel over his shoulder and poured you a mug. "This stuff wipes out your brain cells."  
"Yet I'm still intelligent enough to know that you gave me decaf." You beamed up at him when he groaned and leaned on the counter fixing a glare on you.

"You did _what?_ Blasphemy! Luke! How could you?"  
"I switched yours too."  
Lorelai let out an offended squeal.  
"How could you do this! I thought we were friends?"  
"You think you know a man." Rory chimed in, shaking her head.  
"Oh my god." He shook his head and pulled out three new mugs "fine, kill yourselves, see if I care."  
"Aw, you act like you wouldn't miss me." You bat your lashes at him before smelling your coffee and taking a sip. Luke rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.  
"Strawberry stuffed French toast?"   
"You remembered!" You gasped in delight and he just shook his head and disappeared into the back.

"Mom, did Luke _smile?_ "  
"How did you do that?"  
You stopped your glancing around the cozy diner.   
"Do what?"  
"The coffee thing, and the French toast thing, and the _smile_ thing." Lorelai prattled off making you snort.  
"He's been trying the coffee thing for years, when we were in highschool-"  
"You guys went to school together‽” she interjected  
"Yeah, we did, it was something my ma would make for us- and he did _not_ smile." You rolled your eyes.  
"He did too," Rory peered around her mother at you "I've only seen him do that like three times."  
"It's quite a feat."  
"What's a feat?" The man in question inquired while he set a plate in front of you.   
"Making stuffed French toast better than my mama." You murmured, and Luke scoffed waving it off.  
"I've got other customers."  
You laughed lightly and began eating.

Lorelai watched you in awe for a few moments.  
"Can I help you?" You offered with a laugh around a mouthful of strawberries.  
"Teach me your ways, pass on your feminine wiles, we must educate the youth!" You snorted when Rory threw her hands up and asked to be left out of it.   
"So how long are you gonna be in town?" Luke interrupted Lorelai's babbling while he separated some cash in the drawer.  
"I dunno, I really missed it here, ya know? Nothing beats the small town vibe, Plus! I can't find a good diner anywhere, ya know one?" You held your tongue between your teeth with a grin as you watched him. He let a huff out of his nose and shook his head with a small quark to his lips.  
"I can think of a few," he offered catching your eye for a moment before busying around with some of the other tables.

"Wow." Lorelai shook her head.  
"What?" You looked to her and stuck a fry in your mouth from a plate he dropped by as he rounded the counter.  
"Wooooow." You shook your head and shrugged when she repeated. "How long were you two together?" You choked on your throat, sputtering when she passed you your coffee. You gratefully accepted it and gulped it to clear your throat.  
"No, no, nonono _no_." You shook your head and laughed "me and Luke?- no. We never-" your cheeks heated up, a pink hue settling across your face, and you glanced at him while he poured some coffee for Kirk.  
"Coulda fooled me." Her eyes followed your line of sight. "Whatcha think Rory?"  
"Huh?" She hummed around her Danish looking like a doe caught in headlights.  
"Ah," Lorelai waved her off "well, there's something there." It was your turn to look like a caught deer.  
"Oh, y/n and Luke?" Rory glanced between you and her mother "yeah, definitely." You tossed your hands up with a sigh.  
"I dunno what y'all're seeing."  
"Lorelai!"  
"What dad?" She shot up, whipping to look at Luke  
"Quit harassing my customers!" He sighed "and don't call me dad."  
"Aw, you don't love us _dad?_ " You teased  
"Stop that!" He pointed to you "don't encourage her." You laughed and shook your head.  
"Fine, fine." You smiled "how much do I owe ya for lunch?"  
"Ah, nothing, consider it a 'welcome back' gift." He shook his head and stuck his pencil behind his ear.  
"Aww, keep that up and people'll think you're sweet on me." You grinned at him.  
"Bah, you're crazy."  
"You just notice? Nothin's changed in the last six years."  
"Get outta here, you still have to make your rounds." He shouted an order back to Caesar.  
"Pushy, pushy! Fine, but I do have to go see Patty, she'll know any places for sale. Bye Rory, Loreali!" You sprang up "see ya around, Luke."  
"Mhmm, I've got the coffee, so."  
"Yeah."

Luke, Lorelai and Rory all watched you walk out.  
"So she's moving back, huh?"  
"What?"  
"Luke!" Lorelai scoffed "she said she was going to talk to Patty about listings, I assume that means she's moving back." She swatted his shoulder.  
"I suppose that does."  
"Well?"  
"Means between the three of you I'm going to keep Folgers in business single-handedly." He was back to scribbling down orders.  
"God men are stupid." She shook her head.  
"You makin' any sense of her, Rory?"  
"There was a thing there, Luke."  
"Not you too- there was no _thing_ -"  
There was a resounding _'yes there was'_ from the patrons of the diner, making him sigh and shake his head.

What was he going to do.


End file.
